Blanche-Neige (conte)
|Origine=Allemagne |Écrit=Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm |Année=1812 |Personnages liés=Blanche-Neige Le Prince Charmant Les Sept Nains Le Roi La Méchante Reine Le Chasseur Le Miroir Magique La Reine }} Blanche-Neige (Schneewittchen en allemand) est le titre d'un conte célèbre en Europe et en Amérique du Nord, dont la version la plus connue est celle recueillie et mise en forme par les frères Grimm, parue en 1812. Le conte écrit par Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm serait inspiré d'un mythe germanique. Plusieurs mythes européens peuvent correspondre à ce personnage. Résumé Une Reine se désolait de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Un jour d'hiver, alors qu'elle était assise près d'une fenêtre au cadre d'ébène, elle se piqua le doigt en cousant et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige, Et la Reine se dit : « Si j'avais un enfant, au teint blanc comme la neige, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang et aux cheveux noirs comme le bois d'ébène ! » Peu de temps après, elle mourut en accouchant d'une petite fille. Le Roi prit une nouvelle épouse, belle mais méchante, orgueilleuse et jalouse de Blanche-Neige. Son Miroir Magique lui répétait qu'elle était la plus belle femme du Royaume, jusqu'au jour où il dut reconnaître que Blanche-Neige était devenue plus belle que sa marâtre. La Reine demanda alors à un chasseur d'aller tuer l'enfant, mais l'homme se contenta de l'abandonner dans les bois. Errant dans la forêt, Blanche-Neige découvrit une petite maison où elle entra se reposer. C'était la demeure des sept nains qui, apitoyés par son histoire, acceptèrent de la cacher et de la loger comme servante. La Méchante Reine, apprenant grâce au miroir que Blanche-Neige était toujours vivante, essaya par trois fois de la faire mourir. La troisième fois, déguisée en paysanne, elle trompa la vigilance de la jeune fille et réussit à lui faire croquer une pomme empoisonnée. Blanche-Neige tomba inanimée. Affligés, les nains lui firent un cercueil de verre qu'ils déposèrent sur une colline afin que toutes les créatures puissent venir l'admirer. Un prince qui chevauchait par là en tomba amoureux. Il obtint des nains la permission d'emporter le cercueil. Mais en route un porteur trébucha, délogeant le morceau de pomme coincé dans la gorge de la jeune fille qui se réveilla. Le prince lui demanda sa main. Invitée au mariage, la Méchante Reine fut condamnée à danser avec des chaussures de métal chauffées au rouge jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Conte traditionnel C'était au milieu de l'hiver, et les flocons de neige tombaient comme des plumes ; une reine était assise près de sa fenêtre au cadre d'ébène et cousait. Et comme elle cousait et regardait la neige, elle se piqua les doigts avec son épingle et trois gouttes de sang en tombèrent. Et voyant ce rouge si beau sur la neige blanche, elle se dit : « Oh ! si j'avais un enfant blanc comme la neige, rouge comme le sang et noir comme l'ébène ! » Bientôt elle eut une petite fille qui était aussi blanche que la neige, avec des joues rouges comme du sang et des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène ; ce qui fit qu'on la nomma Blanche-Neige. Et lorsque l'enfant eut vu le jour, la reine mourut. Un an après, le roi prit une autre femme. Elle était belle, mais fière et hautaine à ne pouvoir souffrir qu'aucune autre la surpassât en beauté. Elle avait un miroir merveilleux ; et quand elle se mettait devant lui pour s'y mirer, elle disait : « Petit miroir, petit miroir, Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? » Et le miroir répondait : « Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle. » Alors elle était contente, car elle savait que le miroir disait la vérité. Mais Blanche-Neige grandissait et devenait toujours plus belle ; et quand elle eut sept ans, elle était aussi belle que le jour, plus belle que la reine elle-même. Comme celle-ci demandait une fois à son miroir : « Petit miroir, petit miroir, Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? » Il lui répondit aussitôt : « Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, Mais Blanche-Neige est mille fois plus belle que vous. » La reine, consternée, devint livide de rage et d'envie. Depuis ce moment, la vue de Blanche-Neige lui bouleversa le cœur, tant la petite fille lui inspirait de haine. L'envie et la jalousie ne firent que croître en elle, et elle n'eut plus de repos ni jour ni nuit. Enfin, elle fit venir son chasseur et lui dit : « Portez l'enfant dans la forêt ; je ne veux plus l'avoir devant les yeux ; là, vous la tuerez et vous m'apporterez son foie et ses poumons, comme preuve de l'exécution de mes ordres. » Le chasseur obéit et emmena l'enfant avec lui ; et quand il eut tiré son couteau de chasse pour percer le cœur de l'innocente Blanche-Neige, voilà que la petite fille commença à pleurer et dit : « Ah ! mon bon chasseur, laisse-moi la vie ! Je courrai dans la forêt sauvage et ne reviendrai jamais. » Elle était si belle que le chasseur eut pitié d'elle et dit : « Va, pauvre enfant ! » Il pensait en lui-même : « Les bêtes féroces vont te dévorer bientôt. » Pourtant, il se sentit le cœur soulagé d'un grand poids à l'idée qu'il avait pu se dispenser de l'égorger. Et comme il vit courir devant lui un marcassin, il le tua, en prit le foie et les poumons, s'en fut les présenter à la reine, qui les fit bien assaisonner et cuire : et la méchante femme crut manger la chair et le sang de Blanche-Neige. Pendant ce temps, la pauvre enfant errait toute seule dans l'épaisse forêt, et elle avait si grand'peur qu'elle regardait d'un air inquiet tous les arbres et toutes les feuilles, ne sachant où trouver du secours. Puis elle se mit à courir sur les pierres pointues et sur les épines, et les bêtes féroces bondissaient à côté d'elle, mais sans lui faire aucun mal. Elle courut aussi longtemps que ses pieds purent la porter, jusqu'à la brune, et elle aperçut alors une petite cabane où elle entra pour se reposer. Tout dans cette cabane était petit, mais si gentil et si propre qu'on ne saurait le décrire. Il y avait une petite table recouverte d'une nappe blanche avec sept petites assiettes, chaque assiette avec sa petite cuiller, puis sept petits couteaux, sept petites fourchettes et sept petits gobelets. Contre le mur, il y avait sept petits lits l'un à côté de l'autre, couverts de draps blancs comme la neige. Blanche-Neige avait très-faim et très-soif ; elle mangea une cuillerée de légumes avec une bouchée de pain dans chaque assiette, et but dans chaque gobelet une goutte de vin, car elle ne voulait pas prendre une seule part tout entière. Puis, comme elle était fatiguée, elle essaya de se coucher dans un des petits lits ; mais l'un était trop long, l'autre trop petit, et enfin il n'y eut que le septième qui fût à sa taille ; elle y resta donc, fit sa prière et s'en- dormit. La nuit venue, les maîtres de la cabane arrivèrent ; c'étaient des nains qui cherchaient de l'airain et de l'or dans les montagnes. Ils allumèrent leurs petites lampes, et quand le logis fut éclairé, ils virent bientôt que quelqu'un avait passé par là, car tout n'était plus dans le même ordre où ils l'avaient laissé. Le premier dit : « Qui s'est assis sur ma chaise ? » Le second : « Qui a mangé dans mon assiette ? » Le troisième : « Qui a pris de mon pain ? » Le quatrième : « Qui a touché à mes légumes ? » Le cinquième : « Qui a piqué avec ma fourchette ? » Le sixième : « Qui a coupé avec mon couteau ? » Et le septième : « Qui a bu dans mon gobelet ? » Puis le premier se retourna et il vit que son lit était un peu affaissé. « Qui s'est couché dans mon lit ? » dit-il. Et les autres d'accourir et dire : « Dans le mien aussi, il y a eu quelqu'un. » Mais le septième, en regardant son lit, aperçut Blanche-Neige qui y était couchée et dormait. Il appela ses frères, qui se hâtèrent de venir et se récrièrent d'étonnement et chacun fut chercher sa lampe pour mieux contempler Blanche-Neige. « Ah ! mon Dieu, ah ! mon Dieu, répétaient les nains, que cette enfant est belle ! » Ils étaient ravis de l'admirer et se gardèrent bien de l'éveiller ; le septième nain dormit une heure dans le lit de chacun de ses compagnons jusqu'au point du jour. Le matin, quand Blanche-Neige sortit de son sommeil, elle vit les petits hommes et fut effrayée. Mais ils se montrèrent fort aimables et lui demandèrent son nom. « Je me nomme Blanche-Neige, » dit-elle. – Par quel hasard, reprirent les nains, es-tu venue dans notre maison ? » Alors elle leur conta son histoire comment sa belle-mère avait voulu la faire tuer, comment le chasseur l'avait épargnée, et comment elle avait couru tout le jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontrât la petite cabane. Les nains lui dirent : « Veux-tu faire notre ménage, les lits, la cuisine, coudre, laver, tricoter ? En ce cas, nous te garderons avec nous et tu ne manqueras de rien. » Blanche-Neige leur promit tout ce qu'ils désiraient et resta chez eux. Elle vaquait aux soins du ménage. Le matin, les nains s'en allaient pour chercher dans les montagnes de l'airain et de l'or ; le soir, ils rentraient au logis, où le diner devait se trouver prêt. Toute la journée la jeune fille était seule, et ils l'avertissaient en partant de se tenir sur ses gardes : « Car, disaient les bons petits hommes, ta marâtre saura bientôt que tu es ici ; n'ouvre à personne ! » Cependant, la reine qui croyait avoir mangé la chair et le sang de Blanche-Neige, pensait bien être de nouveau la plus belle femme du pays ; et pour en avoir l'assurance, elle se mit devant son miroir et lui dit : « Petit miroir, petit miroir, Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? » Aussitôt le miroir de répondre : « Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, Mais Blanche-Neige au delà des montagnes, Chez les sept petits nains, Est mille fois plus belle que vous. » La reine pâlit de colère ; elle savait que le miroir ne mentait pas, et elle reconnut que le chasseur l'avait trompée et que Blanche-Neige vivait encore. Elle songea derechef aux moyens de la tuer ; car aussi longtemps qu'elle ne serait pas la plus belle, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas de repos. Enfin, elle imagina de se grimer le visage et de s'habiller en vieille marchande, de façon à se rendre méconnaissable. Ainsi déguisée, elle alla dans les sept montagnes, chez les sept nains, frappa à la porte de la cabane et cria : « De belles marchandises ! Achetez, achetez ! » Blanche-Neige regarda par la fenêtre et dit : « Bonjour, ma bonne femme ; que vendez-vous là ? » – De bonnes marchandises, de belles marchandises, reprit l'autre, des lacets de toutes les couleurs ! » Et elle tira de sa boîte un lacet tressé de soies de diverses couleurs. « Je peux laisser entrer cette brave femme, » pensa Blanche-Neige. Et tirant le verrou de la porte, elle ouvrit à la vieille et lui acheta le beau lacet. « Enfant, dit la vieille, de quelle façon êtes-vous lacée ? Je vais vous montrer comment il faut faire. » Blanche-Neige, sans aucun soupçon, se plaça devant elle, et se fit lacer avec le nouveau lacet ; mais la vieille le serra si fort que la jeune fille en perdit la respiration et tomba comme morte. « Maintenant, tu as fini d'être la plus belle, » dit la marâtre, et elle s'en alla au plus vite. Vers le soir, les sept nains revinrent à la cabane, mais quel ne fut pas leur trouble en apercevant leur chère Blanche-Neige étendue par terre sans mouvement et comme inanimée ! Ils la relevèrent, et quand ils eurent vu le lacet qui l'étranglait, ils le coupèrent ; alors elle commença à respirer faiblement et revint à elle peu à peu. Les nains écoutèrent le récit de ce qui s'était passé et dirent : « La vieille marchande n'était autre que la reine ; prends garde de n'ouvrir à personne, désormais, en notre absence. » La Méchante Reine, dès qu'elle fut de retour chez elle, alla droit à son miroir et lui demanda : « Petit miroir, petit miroir, Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? » Et le miroir magique de répondre : « Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, Mais Blanche-Neige, au delà des montagnes, Chez les sept petits nains, Est mille fois plus belle que vous. » Lorsque la reine entendit cela, tout son sang se porta au cœur, tant sa colère fut violente à l'idée que Blanche-Neige était en vie. « À présent, dit-elle, il faut que je trouve un moyen infaillible de la perdre ! » Et, avec son art de sorcière, elle fabriqua un peigne empoisonné. Puis elle se déguisa de nouveau, sous la figure d'une autre vieille bohémienne. Elle s'en fut par les sept montagnes, chez les sept nains, frappa à la porte, et dit : « Bonnes marchandises à vendre ! Achetez ! » Blanche-Neige regarda par la fenêtre ; mais elle répondit : – Je ne dois faire entrer personne ; passez votre chemin. – On vous permettra bien de regarder seulement, » repartit la vieille, qui tira le peigne empoisonné et le mit sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Il plut tellement à celle-ci qu'elle se laissa entraîner à ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle eut acheté le peigne, la vieille dit : « Attends je vais te peigner comme il faut. » La pauvre Blanche-Neige, sans nulle méfiance, laissa faire la vieille ; mais à peine avait-elle entré le peigne dans les cheveux de sa victime, que le poison commença à agir, et que la jeune fille tomba roide par terre, comme frappée de mort. « Eh bien, ma belle, dit la vieille en ricanant ; cette fois c'en est fait de toi ! » Puis elle sortit. Par bonheur, le soir approchait, et c'était l'heure du retour des nains. En voyant Blanche-Neige étendue ainsi, ils pensèrent tout de suite à sa belle-mère et cherchèrent partout la cause de ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils mirent la main sur le peigne empoisonné, et, à peine l'eurent-ils retiré, que Blanche-Neige reprit connaissance et raconta ce qui avait eu lieu. Les nains lui recommandèrent plus vivement que jamais de ne laisser pénétrer personne jusqu'à elle. Tandis que la charmante enfant triomphait pour la troisième fois de ses embûches, la reine, dans son palais, consultait le miroir suspendu au mur : « Miroir, petit miroir, Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? » Et comme naguère il répondait : « Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, Mais Blanche-Neige, au delà des montagnes, Chez les sept petits nains, Est mille fois plus belle que vous. » Lorsque la marâtre entendit cette nouvelle réponse, elle trembla de fureur. « Blanche-Neige mourra, s'écria-t-elle, quand il devrait m'en coûter la vie ! » Puis elle s'enferma dans une chambre secrète où personne n'entrait, et y prépara une pomme empoisonnée, superbe à voir, blanche et rose de peau, fraîche à croquer ; cette pomme avait le pouvoir de tuer quiconque en goûterait un morceau. Lorsqu'elle l'eut bien apprêtée, la reine se peignit la figure, et, déguisée en paysanne, retourna dans les sept montagnes, au pays des sept nains. Parvenue à la cabane où demeurait Blanche-Neige, elle frappa, et la jeune fille mit la tête à la fenêtre. « Je ne dois laisser entrer personne, dit-elle, les nains me l'ont défendu. – Soit ! répliqua la paysanne, cela m'est égal ; on m'achètera mes pommes ailleurs ; tenez, en voici une, je vous la donne. – Non, dit Blanche-Neige, je ne dois rien prendre. – Auriez-vous peur de quelque poison ? dit la vieille ; regardez, voici ma pomme coupée en deux moitiés : mangez la rouge, moi je mangerai la blanche. » Mais la pomme était préparée avec tant d'art, que le côté rouge seul était empoisonné. Blanche-Neige avait envie de la belle pomme, et lorsque la paysanne se mit à en manger la moitié, la pauvre petite ne put y tenir davantage ; elle tendit la main et prit la moitié où se trouvait le poison. À peine ses lèvres s'y furent-elles posées, qu'elle tomba morte sur le sol. La reine la considéra avec des yeux terribles, rit aux éclats et dit : « Blanche comme neige ! rouge comme sang ! noire comme l'ébène ! cette fois-ci les nains ne te réveilleront point ! » Et lorsqu'elle interrogea son miroir, selon sa formule habituelle « Petit miroir, petit miroir, Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? » Il répondit enfin : « Madame la reine, la plus belle, c'est vous ! » Alors, le cœur envieux de la marâtre fut satisfait, autant que peut l'être un cœur envieux. Les nains, en arrivant à la maison, le soir, trouvèrent Blanche-Neige étendue encore une fois par terre, sans haleine et sans mouvement. Ils la relevèrent, cherchèrent la cause de ce nouveau malheur, la desserrèrent, peignèrent ses cheveux, et lui lavèrent le visage avec de l'eau et du vin ; mais rien n'y fit la pauvre enfant était morte et resta morte. Ils la couchèrent dans une bière et se mirent tous les sept autour d'elle, veillant et pleurant pendant trois jours. Puis ils voulurent l'enterrer ; mais elle avait si bien l'air d'une personne vivante, tant ses joues étaient fraîches et roses, qu'ils se dirent : « Nous ne pouvons la mettre dans la terre noire. » Ils lui firent un cercueil de verre pour qu'on pût la voir de tous côtés, l'ensevelirent dedans et écrivirent dessus en lettres d'or, qu'elle était fille de roi, et se nommait Blanche-Neige. Ensuite ils placèrent le cercueil sur le haut de la montagne, et l'un d'eux restait toujours auprès d'elle pour la garder. Les oiseaux vinrent aussi pleurer Blanche-Neige le premier fut un hibou, le second un corbeau, et le troisième une colombe. Blanche-Neige était ainsi depuis bien longtemps dans son cercueil et ne changeait pas de figure, ne semblant toujours qu'endormie, car elle était toujours blanche comme neige, avec des joues rouges comme du sang, sous ses beaux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Or, il advint qu'un fils de roi, allant par la forêt, arriva chez les nains pour y passer la nuit. Il vit Blanche-Neige couchée dans le cercueil de verre sur la montagne, et lut ce qui s'y trouvait écrit en lettres d'or. Alors il dit aux nains : « Livrez-moi ce cercueil, je vous donnerai ce que vous voudrez. » Mais les nains répondirent : « Nous ne le livrerions pas pour tout l'or du monde ! – Eh bien, reprit-il d'un ton suppliant, faites-m'en présent ; car je ne peux plus vivre sans voir Blanche-Neige. » Les bons petits nains, touchés de ses prières, eurent pitié de lui et lui permirent d'emporter le cercueil. Les gens du prince le soulevèrent sur leurs épaules ; mais, ayant heurté du pied une grosse racine, ils tombèrent, et par l'effet du choc, le cœur de la pomme sortit du gosier de Blanche-Neige. Presque aussitôt, elle rouvrit les yeux, se redressa et dit : « Mon Dieu ! où suis-je ? – Avec moi qui t'aime plus que tout au monde ! s'écria le fils de roi plein de joie. » Et il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. « Viens avec moi dans le château de mon père, dit-il, et tu seras ma femme. » Et Blanche-Neige sentit bien qu'elle l'aimait aussi, et elle s'en fut avec lui, et la noce fut préparée en grande pompe. On n'oublia pas d'inviter la méchante belle-mère à la fête. Lorsqu'elle se fut parée de ses plus riches atours, elle se mit devant son petit miroir et dit « Petit miroir, petit miroir, Quelle est la plus belle de tout le pays ? » Le miroir répondit : « Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, Mais la jeune reine est plus belle que vous ! » La méchante femme se récria de fureur ; dans son trouble, elle ne savait plus que faire. Tout d'abord, elle ne voulait plus aller à la noce ; mais bientôt elle changea de résolution et n'eut point de repos qu'elle ne fût partie pour voir la jeune reine. Et lorsqu'elle entra, elle reconnut Blanche-Neige et resta immobile de terreur et d'angoisse. Mais on avait déjà mis des pantoufles de fer sur un feu de charbons ardents, et on les apporta toutes brûlantes : il lui fallut chausser ces pantoufles rougies au feu et danser avec, elle fut condamnée à danser jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût les pieds consumés et tombât roide morte. Adaptation dans la série Le conte de Blanche-Neige est adapté dans Once Upon a Time dès l'épisode pilote , et constitue la majorité de la saison 1 avec plusieurs autres histoires s'y raccordant au fil des épisodes. Dans la série, Blanche-Neige est la fille du Roi Leopold et de la Reine Eva, qui meurt empoisonnée par une ancienne rivale, Cora, alors que la princesse a environ une dizaine d'années. La fille de Cora, Regina, sauve plus tard l'enfant d'un cheval en furie et est alors demandée en mariage par le Roi, malgré l'amour de la jeune femme envers un garçon d'écuries, Daniel. Pensant bien faire, Blanche-Neige révèle cette idylle secrète à Cora, qui assassine Daniel en lui arrachant le cœur devant Regina pour l'obliger à se marier. La Reine décide alors de se venger de Blanche-Neige pour avoir trahi son secret. Regina cherche ainsi à prendre le pouvoir, faisant assassiner le Roi par un Génie qu'elle manipule et qui la conseille ensuite depuis l'intérieur d'un miroir , puis en envoyant un Chasseur tuer Blanche-Neige, qui s'enfuit dans la forêt et échappe régulièrement aux gardes noirs de sa belle-mère. Celle-ci, mal-aimée par le peuple, tente un jour de l'approcher elle-même sous une autre apparence, mais se fait rapidement démasquer. Devenue une fugitive, Blanche-Neige rencontre notamment le Prince Charmant dont elle tombe amoureuse, bien qu'il soit promis à une autre femme par son propre père adoptif. Celui-ci la forçant à briser le cœur du Prince, Blanche-Neige rencontre sept nains endeuillés qui l'hébergent quelques temps, puis la rejoignent dans son combat contre la Méchante Reine. Le Prince Charmant est en effet capturé et pris en otage, poussant Blanche-Neige à croquer une pomme empoisonnée et à tomber dans un sommeil éternel magique. Reposant dans un cercueil de verre, la princesse est finalement réveillée par son prince grâce à un baiser d'amour véritable. Dans la suite de l'histoire, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant reconquièrent peu à peu le Royaume , se marient , puis sont menacés par la Méchante Reine cherchant à prendre sa revanche sur eux en jetant une puissante Malédiction. Blanche-Neige, sur le point d'être mère, place alors sa fille dans une armoire magique, avant que le Sort noir s'abatte et transporte les habitants du pays dans un autre monde. 1x01 Sept Nains cercueil de verre Blanche-Neige Prince David Charmant.png|Le Prince David, retrouvant Blanche-Neige dans son cercueil de verre chez les nains. 1x01 Méchante Reine Regina apparition arrivée mariage retard sourire.png|La Méchante Reine, prénommée Regina, interprétée par Lana Parrilla. Autres adaptations Cinéma * 1916 – Blanche-Neige de J. Searle Dawley, film muet en noir et blanc de 63 minutes ; * 1937 – Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, premier long métrage d'animation de Walt Disney ; * 1987 – Blanche-Neige, film américain de Michael Berz, avec Diana Rigg et Sarah Patterson ; * 1991 – La Légende de Blanche-Neige, série d'animation italo-japonaise ; * 1993 – Blanche-Neige, La Nouvelle Aventure ; * 1997 – Blanche-Neige : Le plus horrible des contes ; * 2000 – Blanche-Neige / Branca de Neve, film portugais réalisé par João César Monteiro ; * 2001 – Blanche-Neige / Snow White, téléfilm américain de Caroline Thompson, avec Kristin Kreuk et Miranda Richardson ; * 2007 – Blanche-Neige, la suite, parodie ; * 2007 – Sydney White, adaptation contemporaine ; * 2007 – Blanche-Neige, téléfilm d'Olivier Minne et Hélène Guétary pour France 2 ; * 2011 – La nouvelle Blanche-Neige, comédie française de Laurent Bénégui, avec Lou de Laâge et Claire Keim ; * 2012 – Blanche-Neige (Mirror, Mirror), comédie fantastique américaine de Tarsem Singh, avec Lily Collins et Julia Roberts ; * 2012 – Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur (Snow White & the Huntsman), film fantastique américain de Rupert Sanders, avec Kristen Stewart et Charlize Theron ; * 2012 – Blancanieves, film fantastique franco-espagnol de Pablo Berger. Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Disney) Prince Charmant Prof Simplet Dormeur Atchoum Grincheux Timide Joyeux cercueil de verre Un Chant d'Amour.png|Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant, les Sept Nains… Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Disney) Méchante Reine écrin cœur miroir magique.png|… et la Méchante Reine, dans le film Disney Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Méchante Reine Disney Descendants miroir magique pomme empoisonnée statue.png|La Méchante Reine dans Descendants, interprétée par Kathy Najimy. Théâtre * Le Cas Blanche-Neige (Comment le savoir vient aux jeunes filles), de Howard Barker ; * 1970 – Elle voit des nains partout, adaptation théâtrale libre de Phillipe Bruneau ; * Blanche-Neige, adaptation théâtrale libre de Robert Walser ; * 2010 – Le livre de Blanche-Neige, spectacle jeune public - Eos Compagnie. Scène musicale * 1998 – Schneewittchen, opéra de Heinz Holliger sur un livret de Robert Walser - relecture suspicieuse du conte. Création et enregistrement avec Juliane Banse (Blanche-Neige), Cornelia Kallisch, Steve Davislim, Oliver Widmer et Werner Gröschel ; * 2002 – Blanche-Neige, La comédie musicale, adaptation belge jouée en français aux Folies Bergères de Paris ; * 2004 – 7 Zwerge, Männer allein im Wald, comédie allemande, adaptation libre du conte des frères Grimm avec Nina Hagen ; * 2008 – Blanche Neige, ballet d'Angelin Preljocaj. Bande dessinée * 1973 – Blanche-Neige et les sept nains, Hachette ; * 2003 – Fables (comics), de Bill Willingham ; * 2004 – Ludwig Revolution 1'', manga de Kaori Yuki, adapte Blanche Neige dans son premier chapitre ; * 2006 – ''Les sept nains et demi de Tarek, Aurélien Morinière et Svart (EP Jeunesse). Les auteurs ont adapté le conte d'origine en bande dessinée, mais en le détournant. Ainsi, Blanche-Neige devient Amélie Blanche-Neige, la sorcière a une sœur jumelle peu commode, les Nains ont fui la maison de leur mère… La fratrie des nains fait déjà une première apparition dans le premier conte de cette série dans Les 3 petits cochons ; * 2009 – Trois petites histoires de monstres de Tarek, Aurélien Morinière, Lionel Chouin et Ivan Gomez-Montero (EP Jeunesse) : l'une des histoires intitulées Agence aucun risque met en scène les sept nains travaillant dans une agence s'occupant de régler les problèmes générés par les personnages de conte dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Cette histoire courte a été publiée en langue bretonne dans le magazine Meuriad en 2007. Musique * 2001 : Le groupe allemand Rammstein, dans le clip vidéo de la chanson « Sonne », revisite à sa façon l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, incarnant le rôle des nains, travaillant dans une mine d'or (et non de diamant, et avec des outils modernes) sous la coupe d'une princesse tyrannique et toxicomane (elle aspire par le nez de l'or en poudre) elle meurt de surdosage dans sa baignoire et c'est une pomme, tombant et brisant le cercueil de verre, qui la réveille. C'est donc une vision extrêmement négative du conte. Attractions * Dans le parc d'attractions Efteling, Blanche Neige, les nains vivent dans le Bois des contes, jouxtant le château de sa belle-mère. Références en:Snow White (Fairytale) Catégorie:Contes